At present, most of the transmissions used in the automotive industry are transmissions with a fixed speed ratio. Most automobiles are equipped with a gear automatic transmission (AT), which is low in transmission efficiency, complex in manufacturing, and high in cost. The driving wheel and the driven wheel of an existing continuously variable transmission (CVT) transmit power through friction, and this transmission mode cannot achieve large-torque power transmission.
The invention aims to provide a continuously variable speed power bearing so that the power of the bearing inner ring can be asynchronously transmitted to the bearing outer ring during the rotating process of the bearing and the continuously variable speed is realized by adjusting the pressure of the high-pressure oil.